salvation
by Evil Pharaoh Atem
Summary: in a village where the three world collide, a boy is born from both human blood and demon. he becomes lost and searches for the one person to love him
1. mother

The world is run by the ideals that there are three pieces to the universe; there is heaven, hell, and earth. People use these three elements of life to help them explain the unexplainable. To help them sleep easy at night knowing that they aren't ruling their life, but their life is in the hands of fate. Though, fate doesn't always let the people rest comfortably. There are times where even fate cannot predict the future, when taboo comes into play.

In a village hidden to most of the world, heaven, hell and earth collided. Demons would feed on the humans, and humans would ask the heavens for salvation. For centuries, the heavens seemed to ignore the cries of agony coming from this village. There was even one case where a woman was raped by a beast of the night. This woman was seduced by a vampire, raped, and almost killed. However, the woman was saved before the vampire could finish the deed it had started. Though, the demon's invasion on the human world took another step farther when the woman conceived a child born of vampire blood. His parents called him Atem, however, the village gave him a different name. A name that reflected the dark realm that he was conceived from, Yami, a name for the darkness itself.

The boy was a loner. The villagers blamed him for everything. It would be his fault that floods came and ravaged their homes, or a drought would be because the heavens were punishing his very existence. He never made any friends. The children were either too afraid of his pale skin and fangs, or the parents would forbid their children from talking to him. That was only the case when the child was brave enough to talk to him even after the rumors they heard about him. Atem's mother constantly had to protect him from the villagers, and even his father. Not his biological father, but her husband. The man had not taken a liking to Atem along with the other villagers, but his mom protected him as best she could, get beaten herself most of the time.

Years later, Atem's mother got deathly ill, and once more everyone blamed him. They accused him of taking her blood, killing her slowly. Atem didn't understand this. Why would he want to take his own mothers blood? he had become used to drinking animals blood, he hardly craved human blood anymore. Though, when they came, it was bad. He would become ill and his mother had to protect him more and more. Atem had a feeling that her illness had been brought on by everything she had to go through. Atem found himself defending her almost as much as she protected him. The two of them were outcasts.

"Mother, why do I have to leave?" Atem asked as his mother snuck him from their home at the dead of night. She didn't look so good, but no matter what Atem had told her she wouldn't stay in bed.

"I don't know how long I can protect you, Atem. I know I'm not going to be in this world for much longer…"

"Mother, don't say that. I'll make you better." Atem interrupted. His mother laughed and shook her head. She gave him his back pack which she had packed with clothing and food to get him by until he got on his own feet.

"Listen to me, Atem, life is going to be hard. You are neither a creature from hell nor a child from earth, but I know you'll do fine. Listen to both parts of yourself. You have the strength of a demon, and the compassion of a human." Just as the two started to head for the forest, the sound of the villagers approaching was heard by the two. The villagers had had enough of the half demon child living in their village. With him there, they were all more vulnerable to an attack by both the heavens and hell.

"Lady Avita, we've had it with you and your demon child. Since he was born we've been attacked with floods, and droughts, and famines, not to mention more and more vampire attacks." Avita looked at her son with a frown. It startled Atem to see this look on his mother. She looked terrified, and he was not naive to the reasoning. He was smarter then most seven year olds.

"They've come to kill me, haven't they mother?" Atem said with a deep sadness in his eyes. Atem had spent seven years of his life trying to earn the respect and trust of his village, but thanks to his birth blood, he was never given the chance. His mother wanted to tell Atem that what he said was far from the truth, but she could tell that Atem knew. He didn't need to be told, and that saddened her more.

"Atem, you have to understand their fear. You are not like us. You are different, and humans always fear what they don't understand."

"But you don't fear me, mother." Atem said, not understanding why humans act the way they do. Avita smiled at her son and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You are my son. I would never fear you. You need one person in this world who loves you and won't fear you." A tear ran down Atem's paled skin, and his mother pulled him into a tight hug, one he knew would be the last one he shared with his mother. He held her tightly, never wanting to leave her, not with the man she married and her illness. Though she was sick, that man would still beat her for sleeping with a demon and birthing a child of demon blood. Atem knew the only reason he stayed with her was because he didn't want to be lonely, and the reason she never left was because she didn't want atem living without a father.

Their moment had ended when they heard the stomping of hundred of villagers feet heading towards them. Atem was hidden behind his mother but could see the flicker of torches behind them.

"Avita, give up your son!" they demanded as a look of terror appeared on his mothers face once more.

"Mother…?" Atem's tears increased, making his mother cry as well.

"You have to go, Atem, please for me. I can't watch my son being hurt or even killed. If you don't leave this night, I'm afraid the morning sun won't greet you in the morning." Atem had never felt as much fear as he did now when his mother said these words to him. This was it; he left or endangered the both of them. He looked up at his mom and nodded, before they both took to a running pace. As the two of them ran, Atem could hear the villagers pace running, and as they ran Atem's sensitive hearing caught the sound of their very heart beats. Atem was starting to crave a human's blood once more, and this time his craving was also brought on by his hatred for the villagers. He wanted them all to suffer for hurting him and his mother for so long. He wanted to blame them for his mother's illness as well. The stress they put her under made it hard to her to ever recover from the sickness, making things worse. It was there fault he had to leave. His fault he would be leaving his mother and never seeing her again. As he thought more and more about it, the craving grew worse. His vampiric side started to come out in him and his senses grew more.

"Atem, calm down, please." He heard his mother plead with him, and he obeyed. He was able to calm his wild heart. No one else had that power, only her, the one person who cared for him.

"Sorry mother." He said, ashamed of what he was thinking. Soon, he and his mother made it to the edge of the forest. Avita looked back to see how much time she had left with her son before she sent him to his new home. The villagers were coming, faster then the two of them liked.

"Atem, go now." Atem grabbed a hold of his mother tightly, not wanting to go. He was so young, how was he to survive on his own. Surely the demons wouldn't take him in. perhaps he would have to find his father. He always knew when the vampire was around. He could sense the other, watching him. Perhaps he would be more welcoming then his human father. He could only hope, but he wouldn't hold his breath. If the humans wouldn't welcome him, what made him think vial evil creatures such as demons be anymore welcoming to a tainted being. He didn't belong in either world, human nor demon. However, his birth mother accepted him, there was a chance his father could be just as welcoming.

"Avita, give him to us now! We must do away with his evil or else the village will suffer!" said the leader of the group as he stepped forward. Atem, forgetting about his retreat behind him, hid behind his mothers form, shaking as he saw the others carrying stakes and pitchforks, all wanting to kill him.

"Go Atem, now" she said as the crowed approached them. Atem looked up at his mother once more before she pushed him into the woods. Atem fell backwards into the heavily bushes forest floor. He looked up in time to see his mother fighting off the villagers. They easily tossed her aside to find him. Atem took that hint and used his demon side to his advantage. He jumped up into the trees and hid there. The mob sent a few men into the forest in search for him, while the others took care of his mother. Atem watched on as the men stabbed her right in the heart. Atem couldn't believe what he saw. Those villains took the only person that cared for him away from him. He wanted to scream for her, but knew that only ones who would hear his cries were the ones searching to kill him as well. He needed to live so his mother's death would not be in vain.

"Mother…" he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. The man that killed her was the man she loved. Apparently he couldn't forgive her after all these years. Atem couldn't stay anymore. There was no reason. He turned to leave when he realized that no one was taking his mother's body back for a proper burial. He waited until everyone left, giving up their search and took her body in his arms, burying her at the edge of the forest. This way, he could always visit her without being caught, and he wouldn't have to worry about being caught.

"_You need one person in this world who loves you and won't fear you."_

'Who is there now to love me and who won't fear me, mother?' he asked his mother one stormy night as he watched her grave hoping that she would come back to him and hold him like she used to. When no one came for him, he lost all hope. It seemed that night, atem threw away his human side of himself and allowed his vampiric instincts kick in. he would devote the rest of his life destroying the village that destroyed his life and the life of his mother.

'_Who will love me now, mother?'_

'…_an angel…'_


	2. Those Crimson Eyes

I do not own yugioh

**Chapter 2: Those Crimson Eyes**

The sun was starting to set on the small village, pretty much closed off from most of the world thanks to the massive forest that surrounded them. A boy, no older then sixteen, was outside, hanging up his laundry while his gandpa took care of things inside the house. The tri-colored hair teen took care of a lot of the house work to help the aging man. It never bothered him too much. He liked helping his grandfather, after all the man took him in when his mother died years ago, a memory the boy hated to think about but on rare accasions the memory would reappear in his mind, to make itself known.

One day, the boy had gone to his grandfather's house to help him with some work around the house, being too much for one person to handle on their own. Once the boy returned home that night he found his mother laying on the floor. He ran to her, but by the time he arrived, she was too far gone. The village doctor told him it was fast, and she felt no pain. The information was comforting, but did little to ease the boy's pain. He was alone now. Yes he had his grandfather, but it felt as though something was missing. The loss of his mother left a hole in his heart that nothing had eased

Three years later, nothing had eased the boy's suffering, but he grew to ignore it. He had his grandfather and he was content with that. The man needed him to live there anyway. he was getting old, and daily chores were beinging to become increasingly hard on the old man.

"Yugi, when you are done with the laundry, come in a get some dinner." The tri-colored haired teenager's grandfather yelled from the house.

"Alright, Grandpa, i'll be right in" He said as he was attempting to hang a shirt on the clothing line Yugi had rigged up by the side of the house. His actions were interupted when he heard a sound coming from the forest that lay just a few feet from his house. He hated the forest, it always creeped him out. He always felt as though something was watching him.

Yugi jumped slightly, releasing the shirt he had held in his hand. At the moment an eery wind came and blew the shirt out of his reached and the shirt rolled its way into the forest. Yugi wimpered a bit, the whole situation making him think of a plot line in a scary story he heard years ago. A story about a demon boy born in the village who too refuge in the forest after the villagers chased him out. Yugi swollowed and just brushed it off as just a bed time story to keep kids from wondering into the forest alone.

"get your act together, Yugi. There are no such things as monsters or demons in the forests waiting to eat anyone who wonders in too far. besides, thats my favorite shirt." Yugi coached himself before he slowly entered to forests edge. He was amazed at how dark the forest was on the insides. the sun was still up and yet it seemed like midnight inside here. he could only imagin what it would be like at night. Not even the light from the moon could penitrate the cover of the thick trees that covered the area.

Slowly, Yugi entered, listening to his footsteps as his feet crushed dozens of dries leaves that had floated to the forest floor not long before. Yugi could hear his heat beat in his ears as his breathing began to pick up. he was terrified. The feeling of being watched increased more and more the farther he walked into the forest.

"how far could the wind have taken my shirt." He muttered to himself, hoping to distract himself from the uneasiness he felt. He yelped when he heard something run passed him in the distance, his shaking becoming worse as whimpers of panic came from his now dry lips.

"Whose there?" Yugi cried out, knowing very well that the wind could not have created such a sound. someone, or something, was out there. Yugi stepped back, yelping when his back came into contact with a branch that hung from a nearby tree. Yugi stood there for a moment, and closed his eyes. He really let those childhood stories get to him a lot. The only thing that could really be in this forest were birds and deer and maybe a few other animals, but nothing he couldn't handle. monsters and demons weren't real. As he had his eyes closed he tried to cailm his breathing, reassuring himself that nothing was going to happen to him. All he needed to do was find his shirt and go back home and finish the laundry before he could go in to eat and go to bed. after a while, he had cailmed himself down and opened his violet eyes once more to find on the ground in front of him, his shirt that the wind had carried off. He smiled, feeling foolish for having been so afraid of a childrens story. how foolish.

Yugi then turned, shirt in hand, and found his way out of the forest. the feeling of being watched never left him and when he made it to the edge of the forest, to where the safety of the village was only a meer footstep away, he turned around. He jumped slightly when he saw what seemed to be a pair of crimson red eyes watching him from the trees. though, just as fast as they appeared, they vanished into the darkness in the forest. Yugi blinked again to make sure he wasn't really seeing anything. No eyes. he shook his head and chuckled at himself. How foolish. Yugi proceeded back to his house for the evening, chuckling at himself every now and then at his own foolishness for being so jumpy

The night air was cool and thick, almost sufficating. Yugi sat up from his bed and looked out of his window, noting the redness of the horizon. it was as if the sky itself was on fire. He heard scream from outside, and without thinking, he ran to see what was the matter. He couldn't believe the run from his room to the front door was enough to wind him. Something made the air so thick he had trouble merely breathing

"mommy!" Yugi heard a child scream, and he saw a small boy hidden behind a sickly looking women, clintching the back of her dress in his small childlike fingers. The two were quickly becoming surrounded by a large group of men. One of which, he recognized as his own grandfather, though, he looked at least a decade younger if not more.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?!" He yelled as he saw the small man clintching a pitch fork in his hand, looking angry with a hint of fear within his aging eyes. He didn't respond to Yugi's call, as his voice seemed lost in the creepy wind that cept him from moving too much. It was as if something was keeping him from interferring in the events taking place in front of him.

"Atem, go now!" Yugi's attention were ripped away from his grandfather's strange behavior to the women in front of the child. He watched as she pushed him back into the forest behind her, the place he hated going into. He couldn't understand why this little child was being treated in such a way. Children are innocent, how could one create such a riot within his peaceful village. someone evil enough to provoke such a reaction would not be so afraid of them, but be fighting them off on his own. A few men followed after the child in the woods leaving a half dozen with the women, Yugi's grandfather being one of them.

"Grandpa, leave her alone! What are you guys doing?" Yugi cried, finally able to run towards the men, having caught his breath once more in the thick air. It was so hot here, his normally bouncing bangs now clung annoyingly and uncomfortably to his cheeks as the rest of his star shaped hair started to become lazy in the heat, and slouch. 'this has to be a dream' Yugi thought to himself before he heard the scream of the women who was surrounded by men. Soon the crowd backed away revealing the women laying on the gound, bleeding as he eyes stared blankly in his direction. the sight of this, stopped yugi dead in his tracks as an uneasy feeling washed over him, causing him to shake. he found it impossible to breath again. he was being over whelmed. the villagers he had grown up with just murdered a women who had been trying to save her own child, whom they had been trying to kill themself.

"why..." Yugi whispered to himself as his shocked eyes stared into the women's death filled eyes. the familar feeling of loss and pain returning to him, remembering his own mother's death. Tears quickly ran from his eyes as he watched everyone leaving her to lay there. followed closely behind by the men who had retreated into the forest, looking defeated. They hadn't found the boy. A slight feeling of reliefe came over Yugi. At least two people didn't have to die tonight. He wish he knew where the boy was though. he felt worried. what would he do once he found out his mother was now dead. it seemed like she was the only one who cared about him. As if called upon, the boy jumped down from a tree, having seen the villagers had gone home. Yugi heard light sobs coming from the boy as he watched him hold his mother for a moment.

"Who will love me now, mother?" Yugi heard him whisper to the limp and probably cool body in his arms. How yugi wanted to comfort the small boy, knowing the similar feeling of loss this boy was feeling. However, he had someone else to care for him, and he hadn't watched his mother get murdered by the people he trusted. The feeling was the same. the heartach was the same. the need for a companion to understand was the same. He felt like in this one moment he and this person had a connection that no one else could understand. He knew nothing about him, not a name, or an age, or even the knowlege of wheither or not this boy even existed, but there in that space of time, they were the same.

The wind picked up once more, but this time cool and comforting, allowing Yugi a lung full of air that was well needed. It rushed around him, softly drying to tears that stained his cheeks.

"An angel..."

He heard a soft voice flow through the air the blew around him before a blinding light of pure white surrounded him. he covered his eyes behind his hands before the light dimed. yugi slowly lowered his hands and blinked his eyes softly, amazed at the sight he saw. Huge pure white wings coming from behind him. His eyes became wide, they were coming from his back. he could feel them like they were something like an arm or a leg. something that had been there since the day he was born. Both wings well exceeded the length of his body, but the weight of them felt familar. he wasn't taken off balance by the additions to his form. After a moment, Yugi looked at the boy sensing his eyes upon him.

He was correct too. Two crimson red eyes were indeed staring at him. both deep with a feeling of longing, and loneliness. The boy wanted Yugi to reach out to him, perhaps even love him.  
+++++++++++++++++++

"Everyone, wake up! the village is under attack!" Yugi jumped out of bed, awoken by the screaming and cries from the villagers outside. Crashing could be heard from the outside along with paniced livestock and fightened children who had also been awoken by the commotion outside. Yugi took his que, knowing that every male of the village was to report outside, ready to protect the village while the women and children hid in the safety of the homes, away from the danger. Yugi pulled a pair of pants on under his night gown, and discarded the night gown and replaced it with a shirt he had washed the night before. Not bothering to put any shoes on he ran out of his room. He saw his grandfather struggling in his old age to rush outside.

"grandpa, stay inside where its safe. i'll take care of this" Yugi urged the old man, directing him back towards the room. Yugi's grandfather resisted for a moment, but soon gave up, knowing very well that he would be of no use to the village at his age. Yes he wanted to help, but the most help he could provide was to stay out of everyones way and pray that everything would be ok. Yugi smiled when his grandfather agreed and retreated to his room while yugi ran outside to find out what was really happen.

Yugi didn't make it anymore then a few feet from his front door when someone landed infront of him. It seemed they had just jumped from a roof or some place high, and landed like a cat on all fours, gracefully to the ground.

"Yugi get back!" Yugi heard one of the village men scream at him, fear very much in his words. though, fear kept yugi frozen in place as he watched the villages attacker slowly look up at him. This person had similar star shaped hair made up of black hair that faded into red tips with blonde placed randomly through out with eligant blonde bangs that framed the mans face perfectly. Yugi recognized this person.

"It can't be..."Yugi wispered before he saw the man open his eyes. Yugi gasped. Dark crimson eyes like the boy in his dreams. Though, these eyes were slightly different. These were filled with hatred and blood lust. The boy he felt he had a connection too was real, but now he was older. It seemed that the passage of time had turn the innocent boy from a sad, hopeless, lonely, innocent boy to an angry, blood thristy being that wanted nothing more then the shred everyone around into a thousand pieces. These crimson eyes that help such powerful emotion were narrowed right at him. It seemed that he was now the newest target of his rage.

"Yugi, Get back!" The villager called out once more, now running towards the other, but nothing distracted Yugi from those eyes, and those eyes were distracted either by the commotion around him.

"Yugi, get away from him! Get away from the halfbreed!"

Author: you know, this chapter seemed a lot longer when i was typing it out. Oh yeah, sorry about all the grammer and spelling mistakes. My Word program isn't working at the moment and this was all writen using wordpad, which does not have spell check.

Yami: Oh yeah, make up excuses for your poor spelling ability.

Author: Watch it..you may be my favorite character in the show, but that doesn't mean i can't kill you off in my story, or worse...i could make you emo!

Yami: You wouldn't

Author: wanna push it?

Yami: grumbles

Author: Thats what i thought...i can make you my bitch! Now bark!

Yami: Just R&R --;;;


	3. Holding My Last Breath

Disclaimer: nope...still don't own it...maybe one day! in my dreams!!!

**Chapter 2: Holding My Last Breath**

Yugi stood in complete shock as the village's attacker stared at him with the same crimson eyes as the lonely boy in his dream. How could that be? And how could that same lonely boy now hold a murderous gaze that shook him to the core?

The voices of the other village men were unheard by Yugi as he just watched the boy in his dream standing, showing that he was no longer a small child whose innocents was taken away with his mother's life when she was so brutally murdered. No, now he was much older, only a few years older then Yugi now.

'Did I see his past?' he thought to himself, still looking at the man before him in complete disbelief. He shook his head free of the thought. That would be ridiculous; there is no way someone could see into the past. It was just a dream, a silly dream that meant nothing. Though, the look the man in front of him gave him scared him. He looked as if he knew him, and was angry at him. What could Yugi have done to this person he hadn't even met? The force of the stare unnerved him so much that he looked down. He was being stared down by these hypnotic crimson eyes that seem so exotic and at the same time, dangerous.

"Yugi, get back, you're unarmed!" A villager stood in between Yugi and this crimson eyed invader, breaking Yugi's trance. Yugi whimpered softly as the disproving voice of the man in front of him. He had been foolish. He heard a man call out that the village was under attack and Yugi just ran out unprepared. He could have been killed if it weren't for whoever was standing in front of him. "After all these years, Yami, why have you returned here?" Yugi recognized the voice of the man now, considering the only view of him he had were the back of his legs. Yugi never looked back up after his stare down with the crimson eyed man. The man protecting him was named Akhenaden. Yugi didn't know him personally, but he knew just about everyone in his village. This man had lost his wife a few years back. He didn't know how or anything like that, he just knew it happened. People seemed to look up to him, the unoffical leader of the village.

'Yami? Isn't that the demon boy from the bed time story mother told me when I was little? The name of the half-breed who killed his mother?' Yugi thought to himself, unable to understand how a bed time story could be standing in front of him. Though, the man's crimson eyes made no sense to the other as well. No human could have such blood red eyes. But, demons couldn't exist. They were just the things that parents made up to make their children behaved until they were too old to believe such stories.

"Oh how touching, step-father, you recognize me after all these years. I guess that means that a dirty half-breed like me was able to find his way in your heart. Though, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that your wife slept with a demon and conceived me!" Yami seemed to be rubbing salt into an already deep wound from what Yugi could tell. He never knew that Akhenaden's wife had a child. Yugi blinked at the confrontation and felt slightly invisible. Something told him that he probably should have ran and grabed something to protect himself with and join the others, but he didn't. The fact that he was really curious about the mystery man who seemed to know Akhenaden so well, who claimed to be his step son.

"Half-bred scum!" Akhenaden yelled aggravated. Yami just chuckled at his reaction and stepped closer to the man.

"You claim to be so righteous, but who is the one that killed my mother, the one whom you claim so much to love with your whole heart only to brutally stab her because she chose her own child to you!" This seemed to be a family feud of some sort, but he was so curious. Demons were real? The story about the half-breed was complete facts? Something about what Yami was saying didn't seem to add up. He heard that the half-breed killed his own mother, not Akhenaden. Yugi shook his head, this was ridiculous. He really shouldn't have been in this. This wasn't between him, and really he didn't want to be in the middle of all this hostility. Yugi took this time to slowly slip away from the two men's little brawl. Away from the attention of the supposed attacker, and towards the forest

"Why have you come back, Yami? Care to claim your revenge for your whore of a mother?" Akhenaden spat out with so much distain that Yugi froze at the comment himself, though it wasn't directed towards him. He looked back at the two and saw a look of anger on Yami's face that made him shake with fear. It was then that he remembered Akhenaden's weapon. He was provoking Yami to attack, so he could kill him without anyone questioning him? What a low life! And it seemed to be working as well. Yugi watched as Yami's body started to stiffen as the other tried to control his anger. He didn't want Akhenaden to know that he had hit a sore spot, but of course it failed. The older of the two lifted his weapon and aimed it at Yami's heart. He wore a smirk he never knew someone to ever wear. It was like evil incarnate.

"No, you'll kill him!" Yugi said as he said as he started back towards the two. He seemed to be the only who really cared what was happening while everyone else just stood there weapons ready for when they were needed. He even glanced at his house and noticed that his grandfather was now standing in the doorway, looking towards Yami with hatred. Why was no one taking act in this situation? Wasn't it against their rules to kill someone? And yet everyone was standing there watching and doing nothing.

"That's the point, Yugi." Akhenaden said as he readied his index finger to release the arrow in the cross bow. Yugi then looked at Yami, curious as to why he wasn't moving, but it seemed like the taller had everything under control. Or perhaps he was being foolish and not wanting to move to show any signs of weakness. Yugi then looked around once more. Yami was completely surrounded. If he retaliated, the other villagers would shoot him. "Now, Yami, tell Avita hello in hell for me." Again, Yami's anger showed on his body. Yami completely stiffened, and footed himself ready for an attack. Akhenaden was provoking him, this was sick! Just now, Yugi pictured Yami as the small scared boy he saw in his dreams standing behind his mother for shelter, but now Yami wasn't protected by her. He was vulnerable, and out numbered greatly.

"Tell her yourself, old man!" This was it, Akhenaden had what he wanted. Yami was going to attack him.

The shot was fired. The arrowed soared towards its target. It was like in that moment, everything stopped. Like even time was having trouble moving through the thickness of the tension that filled the night air. It was suffocating. Yami moved in an attempt to release his anger, while Akhenaden waited for the arrow to hit his mark.

Then, everything faded. Yugi lost all sense of everything. He lost feeling of his body, and everyone sounded so far away even though they were so close to him. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. His consciousness just seemed to fall into shadows.

* * *

**Evil Pharaoh Atem:** Yes Yes, Salvation has been reborn! I know it was almost a year since I started this story and I choose now to continue it! Well to be honest…I was having a slight case of writers block when it came to this story. Hopefully now it's over and I can continue my story. Well, I have 2 chapters added, so maybe that's a good sign. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hopefully you'll stick with my story. I hope I've sparked your interest if only a little.

BTW I know that Akhenaden is the Pharaoh's uncle in the series…but realize, this is an AU. If I can make Pharaoh Atem into a half-breed vampire demon then I can very well make Akhenaden his Step-father. I mean, come on, Akhenaden was the villan in the series or one of them and Yami's step father is the villan here too. It works!

Anyway, Ta-Ta for now. Hopefully I'll see you all in a week or so! Not too long.

R&R please!!!


	4. Falling

**Chapter 3: Falling**

* * *

_'Is someone there?'_ The area around Yugi was dark. He couldn't see anything in front of him at all, but he heard what sounded like sobing.

_'whose there?'_ Was that his voice? or his mind? He couldn't move, but he didn't panic. he was just there. unable to move, or speak, or open his eyes. That is why it was dark. his eyes were closed. that had to be why he couldn't see anything. he tried to open his eyes, but nothing worked. did he forget how to open his eyes? or was this what it felt like to be completely paralyzed? Was he breathing? up, down, up, down, inhale, exhale. He was breathing. that was a relife. he wasn't dead. not yet.

_'what happened?'_ Again, nothing came out of his lips. was he cold? or hot? was this what dying felt like? who is sobing? they sounded young. A child?

"mommy, he came..." The child sobbed. The sound was muffled, maybe his hands were covering his face, catching his tears and keeping his face from going face first into the ground as his body gave into his sorrow.

_'who came?'_ Yugi wondered in this nothingness he felt. He must have been laying down, because he felt something solid under his body, covering his entire body. so he wasn't in someone's arms being carried away. was he just laying there to die? was no one going to help him? why wasn't he panicing? shouldn't he be afraid of death?

"mommy, you were right. my angel came...my angel saved me..." The sobing continued. His angel.Yami. This was Yami's voice, the child from his dream last night. He was dreaming about that small boy once again? of his voice. The boy who had eyes like the half breed who invaded his village last night. Oh right, that boy WAS the half breed.

_'Am I that angel?'_ yugi wondered, remember his dream from the night before. he had sprouted wings out of no where. Was that fates way of telling him that he would be tied to the half demons existance?

_'why?'_ Yugi asked himself before he felt himself falling through something. As if what he was laying on was like a sheet of plastic that was now giving way from his weight. First his mid section caved in, leaving his legs and face merely feet away from each other. Once he was cleared of whatever he had been laying on, he felt himself falling limply into nothing.

_'i wish...i could see..'_ he muttered as he tried everything in his power to open his eyes. after a moment of struggling with his heavy lids, his violet eyes peeked through, only to come across more darkness. more nothing. Yugi sighed is dissappointment. The only thing he could see was his arms flowing limply over him as he fell. he was glowing brightly, which is the only reason he could see himself at all. To his sides he saw his two wings from the night before.

_'another dream...good..'_ he sighed contently as he continued to fall peacefully. He wasn't even afraid of his landing. At this rate he was slowly losing any hope of ever hitting the bottom. The long her fell the darker the area around him became. The darkness around him started to make the light, that seemed to be coming from himself, slowly dim. Perhaps this was dying. maybe he was really dying now. a small smirk came apon his lips as the idea came. That eternal peace. it was so alluring in his already lathargic state. this whole thing was so peaceful. if this is what dying was, he would welcome it gladly, and he closed his eyes to allow himself to fall deeper into the dark abyss. He just listened to the wind whistling past his ears as his speed seemed to increase, and he became more and more tired.

"I want to sleep..." Finally his lips moved, mumbled soft words that echoed in the space around him, knowing full well that the child who was crying before was long gone. Those haunting crimson eyes that had intrested him so much before were gone and he was alone.

"I'm not going to let you go!" What was that? Yugi's eyes shot open just as something grabed his hand. they were warm, or perhaps he was just ice cold. so cold that he was numb of all feeling. Yugi's boy jerked vertically now that the mystery hand had stopped him from falling farther.

"let me go...i want to fall..." He protested as he felt someone pull him up and Yugi gave out a whine of protest until he felt someones chest against him.

"i wont allow that..." The voice said softly as he held Yugi tightly against him. Yugi looked up to find the crimson eyes he became so obsessed with staring back at him. Yugi just stared at them for a moment, his own eyes becoming soft, warm tears weiling up at the sides. Those eyes saw deep into yugi, it was so invasive. Yugi wanted to hide everything from them, but those eyes wouldn't allow him to.

"yami...let me go..." Yugi winced when he felt Yami's hold on him tighten instead of loosen to let him fall peacefully into the darkness once more.

"I wont let you go..." He said as Yugi's eyes became overwhelmed by sleep.

_'i can't...stay awake anymore...What is he..doing...to me...?'_

* * *

Large violet eyes opened once more, only to find those deep penetrating crimson eyes staring at him from the distance. A large smirk played on the half demon's lips as he realized Yugi was now awake, and that smirk made Yugi blush lightly as fear bubbled in his stomach.

"You didn't need to do that..." Yugi watched Yami mouth, but Yugi was so out of it, that Yami sounded so far away that his words were not understandable. He felt groggy and numb and shook his head with a moan to attempt to make that fog drift away.

"what did i do?" He asked as his eyes started to wonder around the room he was in. It was bright, sun coming through the windows. The room around him was made of light wood, oak. It had an oak dresser on the other side of the room that would have disappeared into the wall if it wasn't for the vase of lilac that lay on top of it. Yami was sitting in a dark wood rocking chair to the side of the dresser, rocking back and forth, relaxed. On the left of him was a glass sliding door that showed a bright garden in that back yard full of tulips, roses, and lilacs of various colors. This room was very comforting to Yugi and he sighed in contentment as the sun's warmth ran over Yugi's body. A warmth that just found its way to his body only a moment before. perhaps that ment that Yugi really was close to death. close enough to feel deaths cold chill on his skin.

"you took that arrow for me." Yami said as his hold on the rocking chair's armrest seemed to loosen. Yugi didn't realize that the others grip was so tightly on the wood. Was the other worried about him, and now relaxing now that Yugi was awake?

"don't people say 'thank you' when someone risks their life for you?" Yugi asked with a soft chuckle that almost didn't come out of his mouth. It was like his voice hadn't been used in so long. "how long was i asleep?" Yugi asked as he started to feel a throbing in his left arm. It ran from the tip of his fingers to his soulder, and into his chest area. He didn't dare to move in fear that the throbing would become full blown pain.

"Three days." Yami muttered as he stood and walked over to Yugi's bed, noting the wince yugi had given, and figured the pain was returning. He walked to the oak table to the left of yugi. Yugi hadn't noticed it in his primary survey of the room. he would have freaked out if he saw it. It had a needle with a small bottle of liquid on it. yugi tensed as he watched Yami stab the top of the bottle with the needle and extract the liquid into the needle.

"what are you doing?!" Yugi asked alarmed. Yami smirked as he pulled the needle free of the bottles top.

"painkillers." he said as he pinned Yugi's arm onto the bed. He felt Yugi's resistance and chuckled in amusment. The sight of the needle had brought Yugi out of his fog.

"cailm down, this wont hurt a bit. i promise. If i does you can hit me." He muttered as Yugi turned slightly in the bed, as best he could with Yami holding his arm down. He squeezed his eye lids shut as he waited for the impending pain of the needle entering his soft sensitive arm.

"There, all done." Yami said as Yugi opened his eyes in surprised. He looked over and saw Yami placing a bandage on the crease of his arm where the arm bent

"thats it?" Yugi asked surprised to find that amused smirk still on yami's lips. That just proved Yami's answer, and Yugi relaxed in defeat.

"You can take an arrow to the chest, but a little needle, you're terrified." Yami poked fun of him a little as he placed the needle and bottle back on the table.

"what happened in the village? where am i? Who are you really?" Yugi asked, having more question then he voiced, but those were the important ones he had at the moment. He saw Yami sigh and his smirk vanish.

"you should rest a bit, and we can talk later." He said as he started to walk briskly towards the sliding glass door with a speed that was almost inhuman. though, he wasn't completely human after all. Yugi sighed as he closed his eyes, the pain killers making that heavy fog in his mind come back. He soon surrendered to that fog as he drifted back to sleep. this time, he wasn't filled with dreams of the child with haunting crimson eyes. This was a medical sleep. the only thing that would follow him in sleep was blackness

* * *

**Ending theme**: _Devil Inside by Utada Hikaru_

Everybody wants me to be their angel Everybody wants something they can cradle They don't know I burn They don't know I burn They don't know I burn

**Chorus:**  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me Devil (or something like it) inside Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me Devil inside of me Jealous angel deep inside me

You don't know cuz you're too busy reading labels You're missing all the action underneath my table I'm waiting for my turn Waiting for my turn Just waiting for my turn Just waiting for my turn

**Chorus:  
**Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me Devil (or something like it) inside Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me Devil inside of me Jealous angel deep inside me

Time to make it burn This is how I burn

**Chorus:  
**Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me Devil (or something like it) inside Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me Devil inside of me Jealous angel deep inside me


	5. Dreaming of you

Disclaimer: _I dont own it TT_

Warning: _This chapter contains some questionable content...so cant stand the yaoi, get out of the fanfiction. [just so you know its the section right under the meeting between solomon and the gang_

* * *

"kids, i need you to find Yugi"

Solomon begged the three teens standing in his living room, looking curiously at the old man. They consisted of a tall blonde boy around Yugi's age, his arms crossed over his chest to give him the wanna be tough guy appearence. No one belived it for a moment, that is unless you did not know him. His name was joey wheeler. He had been a long time friend of Yugi's and helped out around the house every now and then. A girl, Tea, stood in the middle of the three, looking more kindly then Joey. She looked worried, giving off a maturnal aura about her. A slender Brunette with shoulder length hair. She protected Yugi for a good bit of his life, when all the other village children used to make fun of him for being shy and secluded. And the final member of the trio, Tristan. Another wanna be tough guy, only he wasnt afraid to take his mask of when he needed to. this brunette could be a combination of the other two, balancing them out as it were.

"I thought there were people being sent out to look for Yugi."

Tea piped up before anyone else could stop her. The subject of Yugi seemed to stab Solomon in his aging heart, and everyone could tell that he was really worried. Solomon wasnt one to question the choices of the village, so for him to question anyone seemed wrong.

"No ones gone after him. No one is planing on going after him. Its been a week and the village is going back to its old ways as if nothing happened."

Solomon started, his eyes downcast towards the ground. They looked so much like yugi's but the aged, time worn look about them set them appart. Solomon had seen so much in his time that the innocents that yugi still had was long gone.

"that night, when the half breed showed up, Yugi saved him."

A gasp was heard from all three of them. the idea that Yugi would protect someone who was trying to destroy their home seemed unheard of. This was Yugi's home too, he would do everything to protect it.

"the village leaders all agree, Yugi's better off dead. He's a traitor here, and he was badly wounded too by the arrow that was ment for yami's heart. But, despite what the village thinks, i know my Yugi. He would never do anything to harm anyone! there has to be a good reason for what he did!"

Solomon was so passionate in his testamony for Yugi that he seemed to overexhert himself. he hobbled backwards slightly, feeling around for a chair to sit down in. Joey and Tristan were first to his aid, helping him to his seat.

"please kids, save my grandson. I have no one else in the world, i can't lose him too, not after his mother."

Solomon's eyes looked up at the three pleading. The trio looked at each other unsure of what to do, but Tea answered for them anyway, knowing what had to be down, no matter how much trouble they could get in with the village. Yugi was their friend and they had to do anything they could for him. She gave Solomon a slight nod, followed by joey and Tristan who also agreed with her choice. Solomon smiled, his old heart seeming to lighten with the hope of his grandson's return.

* * *

Sweat shimmered off of Yugi's pale skin, as slightly tanned hands ran over his shacking stomach, tickling his sides lightly as they found their way gently over Yugi's form, exploring every part of his body. A red line traced its way from Yugi's neck down to his naval, lining the way for a set of hungry lips to wonder. Nips and licks sent shivers running up and down Yugi's spine, causing him to moan lightly as he tried to catch his breath.

"yam...yami..."

He whimpered, wishing the other wouldn't tease him so much. Yugi yelped lightly at the sudden spike in pain on his lower stomach. It wasnt a normal pain, considering the activity that was going on, his hazy state made the pain more enjoyable then normal. Yami purred as he lightly licked the area to the right of yugi's naval that just recived a bite from him and his vampiric fangs, not a deep wound in the slightest, just deep enough to give Yami a sweet and long awaited taste of yugi's life.

"Do you love me...?"

Yami asked, as his crimson eyes, more blood colored then normal, bore into Yugi's longing eyes.

"of course i do..."

yugi said, reaching up, caressing yami's cheek lightly.

"you're my demon, and i'm your angel. We complete each other."

Yugi sat up slowly, making yami do so as well. The years of sadness seemed to be etched on Yami's face as he seemed to doubt Yugi a little. Being so used to being hurt by others, Yami's heart was so frozen, that Yugi was just starting to melt it.

yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's slender form and nuzzled himself under his chin, placing a hand over yami's heart.

"you've been alone for so long, and now, fate has brought us together at last. Please, let me take away you're loneliness. Let me in. Let me be with you..."

Yugi pleaded before he started to kiss Yami's neck lightly, comforting the other

"only you..."

Yami said before he leaned over, laying Yugi back on the bed, planting his form in between Yugi's legs, laying comfortably over the other.

"...only you can make me feel like i belong"

* * *

"Yugi..."

A deep exotic voice invaded Yugi's mind as he was slowly shaken awake. Bright violet eyes shot open when he realized the reality of everything. He had just been having a "Wet dream" about the half breed demon who attacked his village. In the confusion of everything, Yugi punched Yami in the face on reflex, not totally knowing what was going on.

"ow! what was that for?!"

Yelled a slightly confused, and now in pain, Yami who was holding his nose that threatened to break at the next sign of movement. the startled Yugi sat, extrememly startled, clintching the bed sheet within his fingers for dear life, covering himself and the affect the dream had on his lower area.

"what are you doing in here?!"

Asked Yugi as if a pervert had just intruded on him taking a shower or something, intruding on an intamate moment of his.

"this is my house!"

Yami growled before letting go of his nose, sure that it would stay on his face, wiggling it to prove this fact farther.

"besides, you were talking in your sleep. i couldnt tell if you were having a nightmare or not."

he said, stepping away from yugi a little to avoid another assult on his nose. Yugi looked down at the bedsheet, looking at something only he knew about, blushing slightly at his bodies reaction.

"I was having a good dream..."

he whispered, blushing more, making Yami look at him curiously

"must have been some dream."

Yami mumbled as yugi moved the blanket off his stomach, running his hand over the tingling area by his naval, the phantom bite mark

"Yami, why were you at my village a few weeks ago?"

Yugi asked suddenly, seeming to catch Yami off gaurd as he seemed to be searching his mind for an answer to the question.

"I want to show you something."

He finally said after a few moments of thinking. Yugi blinked at him, confused. Did Yami just avoid his question.

"are you going to answer me?"

He asked a little aggrivated with Yami.

"not now, just come with me."

Yami said smirking, making Yugi get a bit more annoyed with him.

"That's not fair! i want to know why you were there, why i grabed you're attention, why--"

"why did you save me?"

Yami interjected suddenly, making Yugi shut up rather quickly. Yami didnt have an answer. his mouth only opened and shut in his attempt to think of something to say.

"I'll answer your questions when you can answer mine."

Yami said before he grabed yugi's wrist and dragged him out of bed. yugi, surprised by this, tried to grab for his blanket, hoping the other didnt see anything too embarassing, but thankfully, his growth had not only gone away beneath his boxers, but Yami wasnt even paying attention to the paniced Yugi.

* * *

"alright guys, what are we going to do about Yugi?"

Tea asked softly in the darkened area outside of Yugi's house, close to the woods where Yugi had lost his shirt a few weeks before.

"look for him obviously."

Joey said with no hesitation. Tea looked at him uneasy. Her family was big in the council. They were almost as important as the leader himself, Yami's stepfather. She could be in big trouble if she went against them and found Yugi.

"come on Tea, i know you're worried about him just as much as the rest of us and grandpa hasnt looked too good lately. Wouldnt it be good for him to know what happened to his only family left before he dies?"

Joey said at the uneasy looking girl. Tea just bit her lip and looked down to the ground

"i know, but--"

"No buts, Yugi's our friend. are you going to help him or not?"

Tea closed her eyes tightly.

"of course..."

she whispered in defeat. Joey and Tristan smiled at her and nodded, glad to see that she hadnt turned her back on the smaller as well.

* * *

"yami, come on, where are you taking me?!"

Insisted a seemingly annoyed Yugi who was still being dragged around the surprisingly large house that him and Yami had been staying in.

"It's a little farther."

he said, almost ready to pick up the reluctant other and carry him over his shoulders, but he figured the other wouldnt be to thrilled about that. Soon, they came to a set of stairs that led up to the roof, and Yugi started to understand what Yami was doing. He climbed up the well kept stairs to the roof and almost forgot to breath at the sight he saw. The moon, full and large, taking up a good amount of the horizon. The trees surrounding them lit up by the sight of the moon. Yugi looked around, not able to believe what he saw, able to even see his village not to far away. they really hadnt traveled all that far to start with.

"I've been waiting until you were better to show you this. Tonight was just the perfect night to bring you up here, the moon being so large tonight."

he said, smiling at the still dazzled Yugi. though, a frown came to his lips when he noticed that Yugi was starting to focus on his village.

"why do you still live so close to them?"

He asked when he felt Yami place a hand on his shoulder.

"you can't go back, you know, you're a traitor to them now. After all, you helped the half demon, a blood traitor to them. You've condemd yourself by helping me."

"That doesnt answer my question. Why do you live so close to us? Are the stories true? No, i dont believe all of them. i dont think it was because of you that the village's health was so bad, all our food and water gone. That wasnt your fault."

Yami looked at Yugi, confused by what the other was saying. It seemed that Yugi was forcing the other to tell him everything, and really, considering what the other had done for him, he deserved a few answers. He walked to the edge of the roof an sat down, allowing his feet to dangle off the side, Yugi followed suite and sat beside the other.

"My mother is why i stay so close."

"the unmarked grave by my house.."

yugi mumbled, again catching yami's surprise once again.

"no one notices it, but i did when i was younger. i figured that was what it was, mainly when i noticed a flower on it everyone and a while. In all honesty, i only found it when i tripped over the stone marker when i was younger..."

he admitted sheepishly with a blush. Yami looked at him, knowing the other expected him to be angry to harming the grave a bit, but it amused him more then anything.

"sorry."

Yami just shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"its ok. I've always wondered why there were weeds around her grave when i would visit."

Again, yugi blushed, and it made Yami smile. Yugi was such a comfort for him, being able to talk to someone, feeling safe with him. knowing that yugi was willing to risk his own life for him even if he didnt know him at all.

"well, it was unmarked, and away from out graveyard. i figured that not many people came to visit. everyone should have a visitor every now and then. Especally your mom..."

yami looked at Yugi confused. If Yugi knew the stories about him, then he should despise his mother. in fact he should also despise him.

"she protected you, died for her child, no matter what everyone thought of you. you were still her child and she put her life on the line to make sure you lived...you were so afraid..."

yugi started to recall the dream he had before Yami came into his life.

"you talk as if you were there."

Yami chuckled.

"You need one person in this world who loves you"

Yugi said as he smiled at Yami who seemed to stiffen after the comment.

"but who would love me?"

he asked, wondering what Yugi's responce would be, remmebering the phantom voice in his mind after his mother died. A voice that comforted him, his mother's voice.

"well...an angel"

Yugi answered with a smile.

"I had this dream once. It was like i was reliving something that already happened. This boys mother had just died and he was crying over her body. I heard a voice, and it wasnt the boys. It sounded kind. And it told the boy that an angel would be sent to him, to love him. because, everyone deserves to be loved."

He looked over to yami's horrified expression. he blushed a bit sheepishly.

"It was just a dream though. probably something about my mother or something. The boy looked like me after all."

"i look like you as well..."

Yami mumbled.

"yeah, but come on, why would i dream about you? before i even met you?"

yugi said, not wanting to admit that the series of dreams he was having were based off Yami, though the most resent one was an undoubtable one. he didnt want to admit anything about that dream.

"when did you have that dream?"

Asked the half breed, most interested in this dream of Yugi's

"a few weeks ago..."

"the night i met you?"

Yugi nodded, as he watched the fire light coming from his home and he smiled, missing it so much. But Yami was right, he could never go back.

"A-te-m."

"what?"

"A-Te-m. Thats the name the mother called the boy before she died. So it couldnt be you. you're name is Yami after all."

Yami stood up and turned his back to Yugi like he was going back downstairs. Yugi looked confused, and guilty, as if he had said something wrong.

"i had a dream that night as well, before i came. There was an intruder of my memories. A beautifully pale boy. I only noticed him because of this bright light that suddenly shown around him. and from his back, erupted two large angelic wings, and i knew that i must find this boy from my dreams. I have never seen him, or knew he existed until that night. That night i set out to look for him, and that night he saved my life even though he didnt have to."

Yugi seemed stunned by what was said to him, that he was paralyzed.

"by the way, my name my mother gave me was never Yami. That is just a horrible nickname the village called me. My mother was the only one who called me by that name. the only one who knew it. Atem is my real name, and the night in your dream was the night my mother was murdered."

Yami spat that last part, before retreating back down into the house, leaving yugi sitting stunned on the rooftop

* * *

**Evil Pharaoh**: _Sorry if it seemed rushed. just so you all know, Atem never really did deny the bond between him and Yugi, he just didnt really wanna go 'hey you're supposed to be this angel that is supposed to love me' blah blah blah. _


	6. Please, I beg of you

Yugi sat on the rooftop for a while, not really knowing what he was going to do when he went back downstairs. Tears started to roll down his eyes as everything started to crash into him, and his emotions. Never once did he believe stories of the supernatural, ghosts and demons. He had been in denial about everything as it was even though everything was so obviously right in his face. But what he couldn't accept was how he was supposed to be this angel to save a half demon from a life of damnation and self hate. How was he supposed to do all this when he saw himself as nothing more then an insignificant person? Everything was so complicated for him right now. He never figured fate would have such a plan for him. This was too much. Now as he kept thinking about it, more tears started to roll down his cheeks. What he wouldn't give to be home with his grandfather and friends in the safe comfort of everyday life. But he was here where even the word home didn't exist for him. No, his friends and his grandfather, they were gone to him, he was a traitor to the village. He could never go home.

"Yugi, now you know a small portion of the pain my son has gone through all his life…" A soft voice whispered to him from out of no where.

"Whose there?" He asked softly, shaking a little in fear of the disembodied voice. A sudden stabbing feeling started to burn in his chest.

"You know his pain and yet you still doubt his heart?" The voices sounded sadden, but the pain in his chest wouldn't go away. His wound was reopening for some reason as crimson red covered his shirt. There was no cause for this, it was basically healed. "His heart has only known hatred and loneliness and yet he has been able to show kindness towards you, and yet you still doubt your worth to him?" Yugi screamed a bit in pain as the world around him started to seem distant. He was bleeding out a lot, just as he did was he was first shot, and the pain was just the same. He gasped, not realizing he hadn't taken a breath, but wishing he hadn't when he felt the searing pain that came from him expanded his chest. He looked up in his haze and saw a figure, a woman, hovering in thin air.

"What…" Yugi thought as his brain became hazy and even keeping his eyes open became a task. This had to be a hallucination from the blood loss. He needed to get to Atem for help.

"perhaps losing your life will show you your worth…" The women said with more sadness.

'Atem…' He thought, wishing his mouth would listen to him and open. Wishing it would scream out the others name for help, but with every breath came in a rush of pain, making him lose the breath he just took in. 'I cant breath… I'm going to die... In a house with a half demon…by the hands of a ghost...' He accepted at last.

"Mother…?" The baritone voice came from behind, the man from his dreams. The one he kept denying was who he knew he was. He was the little boy from the story, the half demon. And if that was all true, his dream was true, than he was an angel, his angel. But how was he going to save the others soul, when here he was dying at his feet?

Atem stared at the phantom image of his mother, hovering in front of him. This was the first time in so many years that he had seen her, and she looked just as he remembered. All she did was smile at him before vanishing. Once she vanished, Atem snapped back to his sense. Yes he had just seen his mother floating in front of him. Why he didn't know, but once he returned to reality, so did the smell of blood that drove him back up to the roof to start with. He looked down to find a very pale Yugi gasping for air and clinching his chest. He knelt down to him, worried, looking him over to find the source of the injury. It couldn't be his chest wound, it was almost healed. He had checked it earlier himself. All he saw everywhere was blood, and he did everything in his power to control his want to take what was left of the boys life force into himself. He ripped Yugi's shirt down the middle and was horrified when he found the recovering wound completely opened and fresh looking, as if he had just been shot.

"At..at..tem.." Yugi gagged out through his pain. He hopped the words came out. The world seemed so distant to him, he was sure the words were lost in the darkness that surrounded him.

"You idiot, what did you do?!" Atem yelled trying to sound annoyed but he couldn't hide his terror. He was shaking everywhere, becoming pale himself, tears forming in his eyes. This couldn't be happening, not again. He couldn't stand being alone again. In the few days Yugi had been here, he got comfortable in the warmth of his company. In a panic, he ripped Yugi's shirt off completely, getting a pained grunt from Yugi as his body jolted. Atem cursed himself for causing him more pain as he used the fabric to put pressure on the wound. "Hang on Yugi, let me get you down stairs!" He said, hoping that saying that the boy would bring back some of his strength so he could be moved, but to no avail. Instead, Yugi brought his hand up and placed it on Atem's cheek. Now the smell of Yugi's blood was right in his face, staining the small boy's hand, teasing him.

"Plea…se" Yugi begged, wanting nothing more then for Atem to take his life and end his suffering. It hurt so much he just wanted it all to end. Suddenly, he watched as Atem's demeanor changed completely. His face seemed to darker a bit as his eyes went from crimson red to just black. He could hear and feel Atem's breathing get faster. His demon side was giving in. He could even see his fangs coming out of hiding behind his slightly parted lips. The blood on Yugi's hands was sending him over the edge, the other wanted to end him and Yugi was ready for it. "It..hu..urts too…bad…" He gulped as his throat became drier and drier. But despite his plea, Atem hesitated. Yugi went to beg again, but he was far to weak to move his vocal cords and he finally gave into the darkness that had crept up on him slowly and painfully.

Author Note: I realize this is a short story and it has been a while since I updated, but I figured this was good to keep it going. I promise I will be a bit better when it comes to updating this, I had a sever case of writers block 3


End file.
